


Камень преткновения

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Постхог, Гарри - ассистент Снейпа. Ради смеха Гарри накладывает чары на простату Снейпа.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Камень преткновения

– Я научу вас, как приготовить триумф, как разлить по флаконам желание и закупорить… кххх… – традиционная речь Снейпа прерывается на полуслове, когда он, вытаращив глаза, вцепляется в край лабораторного стола. Гарри видит, как Снейп пытается сделать вдох, и его лицо, всегда бледное, внезапно краснеет. – Я научу вас… как… – Снейп выпрямляется, облизывает губы, надеясь, наверное, что ему показалось, что это какая-нибудь шутка организма. Гарри ухмыляется, сжимая в кармане речной камушек. Он трет его большим пальцем, мягко проводит по окружности.

Снейп издает сдавленное мычание, повалившись локтями на стол и прикрыв глаза. Студенты переглядываются.

– Сэр? – неуверенно произносит девочка в хаффлпаффском галстуке, сидящая за первой партой. Она, очевидно, смелая, раз выбрала это место. Но, похоже, не слишком умная, раз подала голос.

– Двадцать баллов с хаффлпаффа, – выдыхает Снейп, с усилием выпрямив спину. – Тишина на уроке. – Прядка его волос прилипла поперек лба, у него глупый вид, но об этом никто не скажет. Взгляд Снейпа тревожно мечется по комнате, пока профессор пытается выяснить, кто это с ним делает.

И, разумеется, он смотрит прямо на Гарри. Его глаза сужаются, он выглядит опасным – какая удача, что Гарри обожает все опасное.

– Поттер, – рычит Снейп, его голос звучит по-настоящему страшно. Но Гарри сжимает камень в кармане и видит, как Снейп содрогается всем телом.

– Что-то не так, профессор? – невинно интересуется Гарри.

– Вон из моего класса. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ. – Все как полагается: капельки слюны, глаза на выкате, стиснутые кулаки. Снейп в бешенстве. Это приятно – видеть его таким. Как в старые добрые школьные годы.

Гарри неторопливо выходит из класса, хотя мог бы поспорить – просто из принципа. Разве он не должен находиться поблизости во время урока? Таковы правила. В конечном счете, у него должность ассистента, а ассистентов обычно не выставляют за дверь.

Но Гарри не спорит. Он рад, что Снейп его выставил, потому что смех рвется наружу. Ухмылка на лице Гарри такая широкая, что щекам больно. Он восторженно выдыхает, достав из кармана камушек.

– С ума сойти, – бормочет Гарри. – Сработало.

Он не думал, что из этого выйдет толк. Но Гермиона – мастер своего дела; заклинание дистанционной связи предметов сработало на ура. Разумеется, Гермиона понятия не имела, что именно она связывает, иначе ни за что бы на это не пошла и Гарри мозги вправила – но ей и не нужно знать. Гарри собирается как следует с этим развлечься. Если он правильно понял принцип, ему вовсе не обязательно находится в одной комнате с предметом, чтобы связь держалась (вот что было слабым местом в его плане: Гарри вовсе не был уверен, что простату Снейпа можно считать «предметом», но магия, видно, согласилась с таким определением).

Камушек маленький, черный и гладкий. Речная галька. Держать его в руках приятно. Гарри задумчиво крутит его в руке, перекатывает по ладони, легко сжимает, оставляя Снейпу небольшие паузы, чтобы перевести дух.

Через секунду дверь класса распахивается.

– Сидеть смирно и глядеть в доску, – рявкает Снейп, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь и прислониться к ней спиной. Он тяжело дышит. Кажется, его потряхивает. Открыв глаза, он замечает Гарри и в момент оказывается рядом. Гарри спрыгивает с подоконника, хоть теперь и приходится глядеть на профессора снизу вверх.

– Что вы творите? – шипит Снейп сквозь зубы. – Находите это забавным, Поттер?

– А вы не находите? – Гарри хлопает ресницами за стеклами очков, ангельски улыбается, потому что знает, что это быстрее всего выводит старого хрыча из себя. Так и есть – Снейп уже на грани, глаза наливаются кровью. И между тем, голос – до странного спокойный:

– Разумеется, я и не ждал от вас ничего другого. Если вы повторите ваш маленький трюк, я сломаю вам шею.

– Ого! Угрозы физической расправы, профессор? Я слышал, что в Мунго вас признали психически нестабильным…

Это правда. Слух разлетелся по Хогвартсу еще год назад, когда Снейп вернулся к преподаванию. Говорили, Макгонагалл замолвила за него словечко перед Советом Попечителей, и все же, Снейп не был на хорошем счету. Одна оплошность, и он окажется на улице – быстрее, чем произнесет «Визенгамот».

Гарри обожает пользоваться своим положением. Он знает, что это несправедливо, и абсолютно не волнуется по этому поводу. Разве Снейп был когда-нибудь справедлив к нему?

В одну секунду он верит, что профессор его ударит – они слишком близко друг к другу, и ярость буквально можно ощутить кожей, потрогать пальцами. Снейп держит Гарри за ворот рубашки, ноздри его орлиного носа раздуваются при каждом вдохе. Наконец, он отступает прочь.

– Возвращайтесь в класс и займитесь своей работой, – отрывисто командует он, не глядя на Гарри.

Кажется, это первая победа.

***

Гарри применяет трюк с камнем раз или два, пока они ведут уроки. Снейп загрузил Гарри работой, чтобы занять его руки, и это был хитрый ход, но шестой курс должен писать контрольную – а Снейп еще никогда не отменял контрольную. Так что Гарри не нужно чертить формулы на доске, показательно шинковать ингредиенты или поджигать горелки первокурсникам. Он небрежно прислоняется к стене у шкафа, откуда когда-то Гермиона стащила шкурку бумсланга. В классе стоит шелест страниц, скрип перьев, а Снейп склонился над книгой, устроившись за своим столом. «Это благоразумно с его стороны, – снисходительно думает Гарри. – Такие вещи, наверное, проще переживать сидя». Он прячет руку в карман, и Снейп тут же кидает в него предупреждающий взгляд. Гарри вопросительно поднимает брови. Его пальцы едва касаются камушка, легко задевают гладкую поверхность, чуть давят. О, это великолепно. Ни с чем не сравнимое зрелище – наблюдать, как лицо Снейпа искажается, как закатываются его глаза. Снейп сидит, не шелохнувшись, и не издает ни звука, так что его самоконтролю можно только позавидовать. Пока не звенит колокол, Гарри трижды кажется, что Снейп сейчас кончит. Это долгие сорок минут.

С первым ударом колокола Снейп велит студентам сдать работы и проваливать, побыстрее. Гарри подходит к столу, заваленному свитками.

– Разве вы не пойдете на обед, сэр? – спрашивает он с подчеркнутой любезностью.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Гарри бы тоже пропустил обед. Он оставляет Снейпа в пустом классе – разбираться с последствиями, или как это теперь называется.

***

– Северус странный в последнее время, тебе не кажется? – замечает Спраут за ужином.

– Да он всегда странный, – легко отзывается Гарри, с аппетитом уминая пирог.

«Он тебя не слишком обижает?» – спрашивает Рон в письме. «Я могу за себя постоять», – отвечает Гарри.

– Мельче, Поттер! Жуки должны быть растерты в пыль, а у вас пудра, – рявкает Снейп, нависнув над его плечом поздним вечером. Они в пустой лаборатории, готовят Высшее Зелье, это проект, который Гарри будет защищать в конце триместра. Он уверен, Снейп сделает все, чтобы завалить его на защите. Снейп не горел желанием принимать его в качестве ассистента, и без конца напоминает, что это только испытательный срок. – Живее, тупица! Вода вот-вот закипит.

Снейп шипит, оскорбляет, говорит под руку и всячески мешает, пока Гарри орудует костяной ступкой. Его ладони стерты до мозолей, но проклятые жуки никогда не будут истерты до правильной консистенции, пока Снейп рядом.

– Вы должны прекратить это, – замечает профессор под мерный стук ножа. Гарри, сцепив зубы, нарезает корень ярутки. От едкого сока слезятся глаза, но Гарри не станет повторять прошлых ошибок и тереть их руками. Он позволяет слезам стекать по щекам.

– Прекратить что? – спрашивает Гарри, вытирая серебряный ножик. Снейп наблюдает за ним, сложив руки на груди.

– Вы сами роете себе могилу, – замечает он ровно. – Впрочем, это ваша давняя привычка.

Гарри испытывает серьезное желание сунуть руку в карман и схватить камушек руками, перепачканными соком ярутки. Он не представляет, на что это будет похоже, но не хочет причинять непоправимый вред. Что бы там Снейп о нем ни думал, мозги у него еще на месте.

Гарри вытирает руки салфеткой и принимается за следующий ингредиент.

– Огонь под котлом нестабильный, – замечает Снейп скучающим тоном. Гарри сжимает губы, чтобы не огрызаться. Он и сам прекрасно знает. Снейп подсунул ему чертову барахлящую горелку. Если зелье выкипит, Гарри будет отчищать котел до утра. Безо всякой магии, само собой. Ему хватило прошлого раза… и позапрошлого. Пальцы от постоянной работы с ингредиентами почти не гнутся, голова гудит – Гарри до поздней ночи разбирал работы второкурсников. Он уверен, что Снейп в этом году задает эссе вдвое длинней обычного. Одно утешение – страдает не только Гарри, но и вообще все вокруг. Все, кто хоть как-то имеет дело со Снейпом.

Удивительно, как этого ублюдка вообще земля носит.

– Побольше уважения, – замечает Снейп с ухмылкой, и когда Гарри возмущенно вскидывает глаза, отмахивается. – Ваши мысли у вас на лбу написаны. Удивительно, что у вас были сложности с тем, чтобы очистить сознание – в вашей пустой голове просто нечего очищать.

– Да-да, старая песня, – бормочет Гарри себе под нос. Он закончил с глазами тритона и теперь безуспешно колдует над зеленым огоньком под огромным котлом. – Вам не пора патрулировать коридоры, профессор? Сегодня ведь среда. Уверен, какая-нибудь парочка на астрономической башне ждет не дождется, чтобы вы их застукали.

– Я слишком ценю вашу компанию, – насмешливо тянет Снейп. – К тому же, лучше не давать вам шансов для жульничества. Не думаю, что вы своими силами справитесь с этим зельем.

– Я уже готовил его, – цедит Гарри, отвернувшись от котла.

– При мне – ни разу, – Снейп пожимает плечами. – Сложно скрывать собственную бездарность, когда поблизости есть наблюдатель?

Он ведь сам нарывается. Гарри запускает руку в карман – и в следующий момент палочка Снейпа направлена ему в горло.

– Руки на стол, Поттер, – медленно велит Снейп.

– Вызываете меня на дуэль? – ухмыляется Гарри, медленно поднимая руки. – Я бы не советовал.

– А я не советую вам продолжать вашу «шутку», – скривив губы, Снейп опускает палочку. – Если директору станет известно…

– Пойдете жаловаться? – Гарри не может сдержать смешка. – И что же вы ей скажете? Я даже хочу это услышать. Мы можем пойти вместе, если хотите, Снейп!

– Для вас я «профессор» или «сэр», – напоминает Снейп ледяным тоном.

– Да, точно. Так в чем же проблема, профессор? Что именно я с вами сделал? Скажете вслух?.. – подначивает Гарри, сверля Снейпа взглядом. Они таращатся друг на друга в гнетущей тишине, пока Снейп не фыркает презрительно.

– Вы снова упустили воду. Она закипела.

– Черт! Твою мать! – Гарри кидается к котлу, но уже поздно. Сцепив зубы, он взмахом палочки очищает котел. По крайней мере, на этот раз он запорол зелье на стадии, когда оно не оставляет липкую пленку на стенках котла.

– Перед уходом из Хогвартса вам придется оплатить все переведенные ингредиенты, – невозмутимо сообщает Снейп. Он не сомневается, что в конце триместра Гарри потерпит неудачу. Он не сомневался, что это зелье сегодня они не приготовят. Он так доволен собой, что смотреть тошно. – Не сомневаюсь, что вам хватит денег даже отстроить новый флигель в восточной башне, но как быть с моим бездарно потраченным на вас временем?

– Разве это не ваша работа? – огрызается все-таки Гарри. Снейп закатывает глаза.

– Учить маленьких недоумков… точно, я и забыл. Но большинство из них способно сварить хотя бы базу под зелье, тогда как вы – претендующий на должность ассистента – и этого сделать не в состоянии. Такие амбиции у такого бездаря! Верно говорят о коротышках с манией величия…

Идиот, тупица, недоумок – и еще тысяча эпитетов, которые Гарри слышит с момента поступления в Хогвартс. Камни и палки могут кости сломать, а ядовитые словечки Снейпа стали чем-то привычным. Разве что, прежде он не позволял себе шутить на тему роста, но Гарри и это пропускает мимо ушей. У него есть козырь в рукаве – точнее, в кармане.

– Думаю, на сегодня мы закончили. Уберитесь здесь, – Снейп направляется к дальней двери, ведущей в их личные покои. Гарри смотрит ему вслед.

– Вы сами роете себе могилу, Северус.

Снейп замирает на секунду и затем выходит прочь, предпочитая сделать вид, что ничего не слышал. Гарри начинает собирать со стола инструменты.

Первые две недели он вел себя примерно. Терпел все насмешки, игнорировал нападки и с полным смирением принимал все нелепые, тяжелые, грязные задания, что поручал ему Снейп. Он старался наладить контакт, пока не понял, насколько это все бесполезно.

Что ж, месть сладка.

***

Он лежит в своей постели, поджидая верной минуты. Слышит, как там, за стеной, скрипят половицы. И что этому упырю не спится? Он наверняка уже проверил все работы, переоделся в свой вычурный домашний халат до пят и даже выпил «профилактический» стаканчик Огдена. Пришло время спать, Снейпи, давай же, ложись в кроватку. Гарри считает трещины на потолке. Он так устал, что еле держится, глаза смыкаются сами собой. Но игра того стоит.

Между их комнатами не действуют запирающие или заглушающие чары. Что-то от древней магии – у наставника и ученика не должно быть препятствий, чтобы услышать или увидеть друг друга в любой момент. Поэтому Гарри и пришлось поселиться в подземельях – он должен всегда находиться возле своего учителя. Снейп позаботился о том, чтобы Гарри досталась самая маленькая и невзрачная комнатка. Раньше она, похоже, служила кладовой, а потом Снейп впихнул в нее узкую, карцерную койку.

– Навевает счастливые воспоминания о детстве, не так ли? – спросил он с усмешкой, когда Гарри впервые увидел этот чулан. Сложно понять, то ли Снейп не поверил тому, что писали в газетах о тяготах Золотого Мальчика, то ли просто не способен испытывать сочувствие, и считает, что старые раны – отличная тема для шуток. Наверняка он решил, что Гарри нарочно давит на жалость, когда увидел то интервью. Гарри и сам не знает, на что рассчитывал. Он впервые был откровенен с журналистом – просто хотел разрушить этот образ преуспевающего, удачливого героя. Конечно, в статье все вывернули наизнанку.

Не так уж это и важно теперь. Гарри слышит, как скрипят пружины кровати, когда Снейп забирается под одеяло. Наконец-то! Еще пара минут, чтобы он прекратил вертеться, как грешник на сковородке, и можно начать развлечение.

Гарри достает камушек. Последние дни он всюду носит камень с собой, потому что Снейп бесит просто невероятно. Сначала Гарри думал, что провернет эту шутку только один раз, но теперь не может остановиться. Он сжимает камень в ладони, ласкает пальцами, сдавливает, баюкает в ладонях. Снейп за стенкой лежит тихо, как мышь. Не издает ни звука. Гарри уверен, что магия работает – просто этот ублюдок слишком упрям. Ничего. Это ничего; Гарри растирает поверхность камня пальцем, испытывая легкое возбуждение при мысли, как бы это чувствовал он сам. Словно есть рука там, внутри тебя, беспрестанно стимулирующая, давящая, терзающая, не дающая покоя. Он прерывисто выдыхает. Снейп там, за стенкой, не подает признаков жизни. Гарри может представить себе, как он лежит, скрючившись под тонким одеялом. Глаза зажмурены, пот стекает по вискам. Наверняка он не прикасается к себе – слишком гордый для этого. Пережидает удовольствие, как какой-нибудь приступ. Гарри тихо смеется себе под нос. Он горячо дышит на камень. А затем ему приходит в голову кое-что – и, помедлив, Гарри берет камень в рот. Он кладет теплую гальку на язык, посасывает, и тогда слышит это – короткий, жалобный вскрик.

Гарри сжимает камень губами, трогает языком, убирает за щеку, толкает к зубам, прижимает к гладкому, горячему нёбу. Слышит скрип и грохот – да что там такое? Неужто Снейп свалился с кровати? Вот был бы номер! Гарри держит мокрую от слюны гальку двумя пальцами, облизывая кончиком языка, целуя, охватывая мягкими губами. Он сосет, усиленно, пока не дожидается еще одного вскрика. И потом – да, он слышит это в оглушительной тишине. Шорох одежды и влажные шлепки, хлюпанье, торопливые, судорожные движения. Гарри крепко сжимает камушек в кулаке и слышит, как Снейп кончает.

«Это круче, чем магия», – думает Гарри, обессилено растянувшись в постели. Он закрывает глаза, предусмотрительно спрятав камень в наволочку, если Снейпу взбредет в голову вломиться в его спальню посреди ночи. Но с чего бы он стал это делать? Снейп должен быть благодарен Гарри за самый крышесносный оргазм в его жизни. Вряд ли кто-то другой доставил бы ему это удовольствие.

***

Ночью Гарри снится, что Снейп корчится перед ним, голый, как в момент создания. Гарри молча стоит и смотрит, как Снейп извивается на земле, сморщившись, стонет и царапает собственную грудь с двумя маленькими темными сосками. Гарри никогда в жизни не видел Снейпа голым, не считал возможным даже фантазировать на эту тему – он ведь не извращенец какой-нибудь! – но теперь, во сне, ему нравится то, что он видит. У Снейпа большие яйца и член, похожий на гаррин: крепкий, широкий, слегка загибается влево. Длиннющие худые руки и ноги в постоянном движении. Снейп мотает головой от нестерпимого удовольствия, и волосы прилипают к его щекам, попадают в широко распахнутый рот.

– Пожалуйста, – Снейп хрипит. – Пожалуйста. – Слезы стекают к его вискам серебристыми струями воспоминаний, тают в волосах и на грязной земле. Гарри неподвижен, безмолвен, только смотрит и смотрит, пока Снейп не начинает выть на одной низкой ноте, как какое-нибудь животное.

Открыв глаза, Гарри проклинает будильные чары.

***

Гарри начинает тошнить на втором уроке, и первое время он сдерживается, уверенный, что тошнота отступит – он привык все болезни игнорировать, пока само не пройдет. Но становится все хуже и хуже. Крутит живот. Гарри размышляет, сможет ли он отпроситься у Снейпа – вряд ли стоит ожидать, что мерзавец отпустит его из класса без объяснений, а любую ложь он чует за версту. Гарри старается дышать носом. Испарения от котлов кажутся ему особо зловонными. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу одним резким толчком, и Гарри сгибается, зажав рот ладонью. Он несется между столами к выходу, но его выворачивает наизнанку прежде, чем он успевает выскочить в коридор. Гарри нащупывает палочку дрожащей рукой, собираясь наложить очищающее, но в следующий момент опять сгибается пополам. Рвота настолько сильная, что он не может устоять на ногах и валится на пол, ладонями прямо в лужу. Краем глаза он видит, как студенты испуганно и брезгливо отодвигаются подальше на своих стульях.

– Мисс Перкинс, отведите мистера Поттера в лазарет, – скучающим тоном велит Снейп, расписывая рецепт на доске. – Очевидно, он собирается лежать здесь и срывать нам урок, пока кто-нибудь им не займется.

С помощью старшекурсницы, которая старается держаться от него подальше, Гарри добирается до лазарета. Его свитер весь перепачкан, как и волосы, даже очки чем-то заляпаны. Стоит ему переступить порог больничного крыла, как желудок снова сжимается. Гарри уже нечем тошнить, но спазмы сотрясают всего его тело.

– Ох, милый! – Поппи укладывает его на кушетку и взмахом руки отправляет студентку подальше. Она предлагает ему ведро, за что он ужасно благодарен, и закрывает его от всех плотной белой шторкой, что огибает постель, и за это он благодарен вдвойне. – Что же это с тобой такое? – встревожено бормочет медсестра, рисуя какие-то схемы над его головой. От ее палочки тянется золотистая нить, которая повисает в воздухе. Затем Помфри вызывает диагностическую сферу. Пока она цокает и трет подбородок, Гарри обнимает ведро.

– Ничего не понимаю. Это не заклятье и не паразиты. Похоже на просроченный пудинг. Гарри, милый, что ты ел сегодня?

Одна мысль о еде заставляет его содрогнуться. Живот ноет просто ужасно. Гарри пытается припомнить, не был ли тот пирог с почками странным на вкус. Или конфеты, которыми его угостили игроки в квиддич, когда он вышел утром на поле, взглянуть на тренировку. Может, какая-то новая, дико неудачная разработка Вредилок Уизли?

– Вот, выпей это, – Поппи ловко вливает ему в рот ледяное зелье, и затем стискивает стальной хваткой челюсть, чтобы Гарри не выплюнул. К счастью, после этого тошнота утихает, но Поппи все равно советует ему остаться в постели до вечера.

– К ужину ты будешь в полном порядке, – обещает она. Гарри сбивчиво извиняется, отчего Помфри глядит на него с жалостью. – Давай, отправляйся в кровать. Даже самые сильные маги иногда болеют.

Зелье действительно снимает все симптомы, и Гарри даже думает вернуться в класс, но ему слишком стыдно. Он знает, что это похоже на трусость, но предпочитает взять передышку и отправиться в постель с книжкой «Квиддич сквозь века». Только вот спустя пару часов ему не до квиддича. Его снова выворачивает наизнанку, а рези в животе заставляют его рыдать, как ребенка.

Это очень долгая ночь, но к утру все заканчивается. Гарри даже удается поспать пару часов на рассвете. Кое-как поднявшись с постели, он тащится в Большой Зал на завтрак – не потому, что голоден. Он просто хочет взглянуть Снейпу в лицо.

Понимание приходит где-то в три ночи, между двумя приступами сухих, изнуряющих рвотных спазмов. Гарри держит в руке стакан, рука трясется, и даже маленький глоток воды надолго внутри не задерживается. Снейп там, за стенкой, должно быть, крепко спит, и Гарри думает, что мог бы попросить о помощи – в тот момент он готов даже на это; у Снейпа, думает Гарри, наверняка много всяких зелий, он ведь может закупорить смерть и все такое.

И тогда до Гарри доходит.

В Большой Зал он плетется на чистом упрямстве. Снейп уже там – расстелил салфетку на коленях, режет свой омлет так тщательно, как будто это корень ярутки. Когда Гарри опускается на стул неподалеку, Снейп и взглядом его не удостаивает.

– Выглядишь неважно, – замечает Спраут, пододвигая к Гарри блюдо с фруктами. – Ты в порядке?

– В полном, – твердо отвечает Гарри, сверля взглядом Снейпа. Тот, напротив, выглядит отдохнувшим. Похоже, ему спалось просто отлично. Гарри сжимает нож так сильно, что пальцы сводит. Он терзается мыслью, когда и где Снейп умудрился подлить ему отраву. Насколько двинутым надо быть для этого, Гарри не обдумывает, потому что Снейп двинутый, и всем это известно. Гарри только интересует, как он все это провернул. Отравил его утренний чай? Или незаметно подсыпал что-то во время завтрака? Может, какое-то летучее вещество? Или контактный яд, которым он измазал зубную щетку или там, скажем, носки. Снейп, с злодейским смехом натирающий ядом полосатые носки Гарри – образ потрясающий, и Гарри не может сдержать нервный смешок. Снейп вздергивает бровь.

– Рад видеть, что болезнь не сломила вас, Поттер, – замечает он едко, разворачивая свой утренний Пророк.

– Меня не так-то просто сломить, сэр, – холодно отвечает Гарри, глядя ему в глаза.

Он боится притронуться к своему кофе, и даже на булочки глядит с подозрением, хотя остальные их спокойно едят. Что же, ему теперь стать чокнутым параноиком? Ходить всюду со своей флягой, как делает Хмури? Постоянная бдительность, вот что, говорит себе Гарри в итоге. Война закончилась, но некоторые сражения еще идут – и если Снейп решил атаковать, Гарри в долгу не останется.

***

Собрания проводятся не слишком часто. Раз в несколько недель, чтобы каждому было, чем поделиться. Учителя собираются после обеденного колокола, когда у студентов свободное время – время для шалостей и приключений. Как печально, что теперь Гарри относится к миру взрослых, и вынужден сидеть в плюшевом кресле в учительской, слушать скучные разговоры.

Впрочем, у него теперь свои… шалости.

– Думаю, с этим все понятно, – произносит Минерва, прерывая заунывную речь Трелони. Как всегда, множество зловещих предзнаменований, туманных предостережений и жалоб на сквозняки в восточной башне.

В учительской, напротив, очень душно. Гарри видит, что Снейпу не хватает воздуха. Бледная рука сжимает ворот мантии, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу. Гарри ухмыляется, удобно устроившись в кресло. Глубоко в кармане спрятан камушек, который Гарри поглаживает мизинцем едва-едва, словно то забывая, то вспоминая о его существовании. Снейп долго не протянет – это сразу видно; на его лице вообще нет никакого выражения, но Гарри научился распознавать признаки. Он видит это лучше других: то, как Снейп плотно сжимает губы, и взгляд его затуманивается, а дыхание вырывается изо рта тяжелыми тихими выдохами. Это… зачаровывает.

Гарри так потрясен, что почти не злится на этого ублюдка. Он потрясен тем, что находит зрелище красивым. Находит Снейпа красивым. Конечно, только когда тот вот-вот спустит себе в штаны.

– Что насчет тебя, Гарри? – спрашивает Макгонагалл, и, кажется, не в первый раз. Гарри вздрагивает, обнаружив, что все в комнате глядят на него. Все, кроме Снейпа – тот вцепился в подлокотники и сверлит застывшим взглядом чайный столик.

– А, да, – Гарри легко поднимается, оправляет мантию. – Да, конечно, я… простите, а что был за вопрос?

Макгонагалл улыбается – так, как она обычно это делает; то есть, как будто не может решить, находит ли его забавным или разочаровывающим.

– Как идет работа над проектом? Может, расскажешь нам немного о своих успехах?

– Да, конечно, – повторяет Гарри, окидывая взглядом коллег. – Без проблем. – Он покатывается с пятки на носок, глубоко засунув руки в карманы брюк. Прикосновение к гладкому камушку его успокаивает. Он такой привычный в руках Гарри: совсем теплый от долгого трения, твердый и округлый. Гарри зажимает его между пальцев. – Мы с профессором Снейпом работаем над проектом почти каждый вечер. Действительно много времени уделяем исследованию, – бойко начинает Гарри, и болтает без остановки, пока его не прерывает тихий стон.

– Северус, – встревожено восклицает Поппи. – Ты в порядке?

– Что-то болит? – хмурится Минерва, заглядывая Снейпу в лицо. Она сидит совсем рядом, и профессору следует вести себя гораздо тише, если он не хочет попасть в неудобное положение.

Снейп выпрямляет спину, скривив губы.

– Это все от болтовни Поттера. Мигрень гарантирована.

– Северус, пожалуйста, – вздыхает Макгонагалл, а Флитвик смеется себе под нос, ободряюще подмигнув Гарри. – Если тебе нечего добавить, я предпочла бы вернуться к докладу Гарри.

– О, прошу, – Северус вяло взмахивает рукой, но при этом одаряет Гарри таким уничтожающим взглядом, что невозможно сдержать улыбку. И Гарри ухмыляется широко, во все лицо.

– На самом деле, профессор очень мне помогает с исследованием, – говорит Гарри, изображая энтузиазм. – Он откладывает все дела, чтобы приглядывать и наставлять меня, начиная от подготовки ингредиентов. – Гарри проводит пальцем по граням камня снова и снова. – Профессор очень внимателен к мелочам, благодаря этому я могу рассчитывать, что мое зелье будет приготовлено идеально, и когда я смогу приступить к защите проекта, у комиссии не возникнет никаких вопросов. – Гарри легонько царапает камень ногтем, дразнит, ласкает, провоцирует. – Я счастлив работать с зельеваром такого уровня, как профессор Снейп, и очень доволен нашем взаимодействием. Уверен, это взаимное чувство. Верно, сэр?

Снейп едва ли может его услышать. Кажется, он в полной прострации. Гарри может издали увидеть, как пульсирует жилка у него на виске.

– Северус? – окликает Минерва, и ей приходится повторить дважды, прежде чем профессор способен сфокусировать взгляд. – Да что с тобой сегодня такое? Мне кажется, ты слушал невнимательно.

– Похоже на сердечный приступ, – замечает Спраут, деловито размешивая сахар в своей чашке.

– Да. Нет. Я в порядке, – невпопад отвечает Снейп, гневно сверкнув глазами, но тут же жалобно дергается, и между бровей у него появляется страдальческая морщинка. – Поттер, – хрипит он. – Прошу вас, заканчиваете.

– Но я только начал, – медленно отвечает Гарри, не сводя глаз со Снейпа.

– Нет, Северус прав, – Макгонагалл машет в сторону пустого кресла. – Присядь, я хочу послушать вторую точку зрения. Северус, скажи пару слов о работе Гарри в качестве ассистента.

– Пары слов для его работы слишком много, – глухо произносит Снейп.

– Вы разве не встанете, сэр? – невзначай уточняет Гарри, поднося чашу к губам. – Отсюда вас не всем видно.

Снейп игнорирует его, даже бровью не ведет. Он так крепко держится за подлокотники кресла, как будто если отпустит их, то улетит в открытый космос. Его колени плотно сдвинуты. Диванная подушка словно бы для удобства лежит сверху. Гарри понятия не имеет, отчего он раньше так не любил педсоветы. Это одно из самых веселых занятий в мире.

– Мы и без того слишком хорошо изучили его лицо за двадцать лет работы, – шепчет Флитвик, склонившись к Гарри.

– Так что ты скажешь? – настаивает Минерва, повернувшись к Снейпу, и тот опускает глаза, и неохотно роняет:

– Поттер справляется.

Кажется, сейчас небеса рухнут на землю. Но никто не выглядит особо потрясенным. Минерва лишь кивает, поджав губы, и переходит к следующему вопросу. Гарри во все глаза таращится на Снейпа, а тот изображает, что Гарри не существует не только в этой комнате, но и вообще, в природе.

Когда собрание заканчивается, все спешно выходят. Гарри задерживается в дверях, когда Минерва обращается к Снейпу:

– Так и будешь сидеть в этом кресле?

– Если не возражаешь, – ворчливо отзывается тот, стиснув подушку.

– В последний раз это с тобой случалось в восемьдесят девятом, – напевно говорит Макгонагалл, заставив Гарри распахнуть рот, и слышит в ответ:

– Оставь меня в покое, старая кошка.

***

Гарри принимает душ дольше обычного – раньше он всегда делал это впопыхах, стиснув зубы, ведь трубы в подземелье ни к черту, и Снейпу всегда удавалось израсходовать всю горячую воду первым. Но не в этот раз. Кажется, кое-кто предпочел ледяной душ – так что теперь Гарри нежится под горячими струями. Комнату заволокло паром. Очки, оставленные на краешке раковины, совсем запотели.

Гарри долго вытирается, глядя на мутные очертания в зеркале. Он пытается представить свое лицо за момент до оргазма. У него никогда не было шанса увидеть это, а жаль. Гарри хочет знать, есть ли в нем хоть капелька той странной красоты, что наполняет Снейпа.

Комнатный воздух кажется ледяным. Гарри гордо пересекает гостиную с растопленным камином, завернувшись в большое полотенце. Снейп, как обычно, не обращает на него внимания, сгорбившись за столом и царапая что-то узким, темно-зеленым пером. В первый раз, когда Гарри не потрудился одеться после душа, Снейп высказался по этому поводу настолько язвительно и многословно, что это кого угодно отучило бы в принципе одежду снимать. У Снейпа потрясающий талант вселять в людей комплексы; Гарри считает, это потому, что у Снейпа самого их предостаточно. Он из ванной всегда выходит, от шеи до пят закутанный в длинный домашний халат плотного темно-синего цвета. Гарри из чувства принципа следует своей привычке. На ковре от его босых ног остается цепочка мокрых следов.

Жить рядом со Снейпом тяжело – препятствия на каждом шагу, иногда даже там, где их совсем не ожидаешь. Но Гарри не может спорить, что это уютно – делить с кем-то быт, всегда находиться рядом. Долгий, ужасный год после окончания войны Гарри жил сам по себе, и это стало тяжелым испытанием. Он абсолютно беспомощен в одиночестве. Ему отчаянно нужна компания, пусть даже это будет Снейп.

На самом деле, других кандидатов он даже и не рассматривал.

Гарри заходит в свою спальню-чулан, напевая под нос, и замирает на пороге. Все перевернуто вверх дном, будто кто-то пустил по его каморке магический вихрь. Полки выдвинуты, шкаф распахнут, вся его одежда валяется на полу вперемешку с книгами, пометками, письмами. Постель кто-то тоже переворошил. Впрочем, почему «кто-то»? Гарри сомневается, что здесь похозяйничал свихнувшийся домовик.

Гарри сокрушенно качает головой. Он не знает, за что взяться – с какой стороны начать наводить порядок. Это грубый прием, Снейп идет напролом, что выдает его отчаяние. Гарри не идиот, чтобы оставлять камень в комнате. Он достаточно осмотрительный, чтобы всюду носить его с собой – даже в душ.

Только через полчаса Гарри понимает, чего не хватает. Сначала он думает, что ошибся, и альбом где-то здесь, в бардаке, но с каждой убранной на место вещью понимает: нет. Нет, конечно, Снейп забрал его. Хагрид вручил альбом Гарри давным-давно, и с тех пор Гарри дополнял сухие страницы самыми ценными воспоминаниями. Внутри поднимается волна жара и ярости. Как смел Снейп трогать своими грязными лапами такую личную вещь? На карточках – родители Гарри, кружатся под листопадом. На карточках – юный Сириус Блэк обнимает юного Ремуса на фоне обоев в гриффиндорской гостиной. На карточках Рон и Гермиона машут Гарри из далекой Франции, за их спинами – Эльфелева Башня, сияющая от пыльцы эльфов. И Джинни в ночной сорочке, сидящая на расправленной кровати, шлет поцелуй в камеру.

– Вы не можете просто так забирать мои личные вещи! – вопит Гарри, ворвавшись в гостиную. Снейп неохотно поднимает глаза от пергамента. Он откладывает в сторону перо, упрямо сжимает губы. По крайней мере, Гарри видит, что Снейп не собирается ничего отрицать.

– Для мужчины вашего возраста вы поразительно сентиментальны, – замечает Снейп, но Гарри не собирается стыдиться того, что хранит колдографии. Он и сам мог бы припомнить кое-что о сентиментальности, но взял с себя обещание никогда не упоминать флакон с серебристыми воспоминаниями. Гарри вернул Снейпу его собственность, как только профессор пришел в себя в Мунго. От Снейпа ответной любезности можно не ожидать.

– Я согласен на обмен, – заявляет Снейп, задрав свой огромный носище. Он высокомерно поднимает брови, и делает такое лицо, что кулаки чешутся ему заехать. Гарри тяжело дышит, сжимая палочку. Вдох и выдох, контроль и рассудок, говорит себе Гарри. Нельзя сказать, что уроки окклюменции прошли совсем даром.

– Вы рыскали в моей комнате, вы украли у меня ценную вещь, а теперь предлагаете сделку? – Гарри злобно смеется, запустив руку в волосы. – Лучше верните мне альбом по-хорошему.

– По-хорошему уже не получится, Поттер, – глухо замечает Снейп, пригвоздив его темным взглядом. – Вы перешли все границы.

– ВЫ ОТРАВИЛИ МЕНЯ!

– Это всего лишь ваши домыслы, – невозмутимо парирует Снейп. – А что касается ваших нелепых обвинений в воровстве – уясните, Поттер, что вы мой ассистент, и по закону я могу претендовать на любую вашу собственность.

Гарри достает камушек из кармана.

– Что ж, попробуйте. Претендуйте, – он подкидывает крохотный камень в воздух и ловит, крепко сжимая пальцы, а Снейп замирает и глядит во все глаза. Каждый раз, когда камушек шлепается на ладонь, Снейп вздрагивает всем телом. Движение палочкой у него выходит молниеносным и совсем незаметным:

– Акцио!

Но Гарри выпускает камень лишь на секунду, чтобы в следующий миг перехватить другой рукой. Он усмехается.

– Слишком скучно, профессор. Почему бы вам не подойти и не отобрать его самостоятельно?

У Гарри молниеносная реакция ловца, он подкидывает камушек все выше, забавляясь, а Снейп силится подняться со стула. В какой-то момент Гарри сжимает камень между пальцев и буквально чувствует, как тот пульсирует, будто живой.

– Мне ничего не стоит сжечь дотла ваш паршивый альбом, – сдавленно говорит Снейп, глядя в сторону камина, и Гарри замирает. Он делает глубокий вдох. Удивительно, но он верит, сразу верит этим словам. Лили и Джеймс, кружащие между алых листьев, в алом пламени, пока не обратятся в пепел и прах.

– Да подавитесь! – Гарри швыряет камень наугад, куда-то в угол комнаты, где с глухим стуком он ударяется о стену и отлетает на ковер. Снейп вскрикивает глухо и мучительно, складывается пополам, как от боли, но Гарри хочет сделать еще больнее. – Мне ничего не стоит сделать еще один такой, – говорит Гарри четко. – Да хоть десять! Игра еще не закончилась.

Снейп поднимает на него лицо, белое, с проступившей испариной.

– Так может, мне отплатить вам вашей монетой? – хрипло уточняет он, а в следующий миг они борются, и что-то хрустит под ногами – может, палочки, которые они уронили, а может, очки Гарри; Снейп гораздо сильнее, его руки – будто стальные тросы, обхватывают Гарри, душат, пальцы абсолютно ледяные. Гарри бьет коротко и метко, пытаясь угодить в живот, в солнечное сплетение, в горло, но Снейп как будто повсюду и нигде одновременно, он дерется, словно уличный мальчишка, с такой остервенелой, тупой яростью, кто бы мог ожидать. Гарри рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Снейп хватает его волосы в кулак и сильно оттягивает его голову, обнажая шею.

– Этого вы хотите? – шипит Снейп ему на ухо. – Вы сами напросились, глупец. – Снейп толкает его к стене, к шкафу, все дребезжит и что-то падает, Гарри отбивается, но когда Снейп разворачивает его, словно куклу, и нагибает одним сильным, властным движением, Гарри внезапно прекращает борьбу. Он не может издать ни звука, не может двинуться, все мысли исчезли – Снейп держит его за бедра, грубо и неоднозначно задрав мантию, и Гарри широко открывает рот, уткнувшись лбом в толстый фолиант. – Так ты себе это представлял, грязный мальчишка? – Снейпа буквально трясет от ярости, а может, еще от чего другого, Гарри чувствует эту дрожь, она передается в его тело, и вот уже они оба содрогаются, вдавленные друг в друга.

– Чего вы ждете? – хрипло шепчет Гарри спустя секунду. – Вы победили.

И в тот же миг Снейп отпускает его, отшатывается в сторону. Гарри поворачивается, неуклюже поправляя мантию, и лицо Снейпа – размытое пятно перед ним, но даже так Гарри способен различить жалость в его голосе:

– А вы действительно находите насилие приемлемым…

Жалость и потрясение. Гарри собирается огрызнуться, открывает даже рот, но слышит:

– Что же с вами стало? Несчастный вы мальчик…

Это уже чересчур. Просто – чересчур. Гарри отталкивает Снейпа со своего пути, чтобы вылететь в темноту коридора. Он несется, как ошпаренный, хотя никто за ним не гонится.

***

Гарри возвращается поздней ночью. У него было время, чтобы подумать. Он бродил по темным коридорам замка, по всем знакомым и незнакомым этажам, и навстречу ему не встретился ни один призрак, ни один патрульный, кто мог бы отчитать его за нарушение правил. Гарри кажется, что он нарушил какое-то важное правило. У него такое чувство, будто он заслужил потерять все свои баллы, но по какой-то причине этого не случилось.

Ему приходится наложить на себя заклятье «ястребиного глаза», чтобы не натыкаться на стены в сумраке, как слепому книззлу. Очки остались в подземелье, как и многие другие вещи. Гарри знает, что рано или поздно придется спуститься вниз, но оттягивает момент, пока в голове все не укладывается, как надо.

Тогда он приходит в покои Снейпа – и свои; профессора нигде не видно, но на кровати Гарри, в его тесной комнатушке, лежит альбом, сшитый из старой засаленной кожи, а сверху аккуратно сложены очки. Гарри складывает вещи, это не занимает много времени. Затем пишет объяснительную записку Макгонагалл. Соблазн уйти прямо сейчас силен, и Гарри несколько секунд стоит у подножия лестницы в подземельях, но затем поворачивается и шагает к лаборатории.

Оказалось, он изучил Снейпа за это время достаточно хорошо. Гарри знает, как Снейп предпочитает проводить свободное время, сколько у него черных мантий в шкафу и во сколько он ложится спать; знает, что Снейп всегда пропускает ужин, что перечная мята заставляет его чихать, а в аптечном ларце в ванной у него хранится крем для рук, кто бы мог подумать. Гарри знает: когда Снейп не в своей тарелке, то отправляется в лабораторию, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь.

– Сэр, – Гарри проходит в комнату и плотно закрывает дверь, чтобы не выпускать в коридор дым. Снейп склонился над котлом и быстро мешает, волосы свесились на лицо. – Я должен вам извинения.

Снейп выпрямляется после долгой паузы, закончив помешивать – тридцать раз против часовой, девять – по часовой стрелке.

– В Мунго были правы, – говорит Снейп, кинув короткий взгляд на Гарри. – У меня сложности… с контролем.

– Я провоцировал, – пожимает плечами Гарри. Это правда, которую стоит сказать. Снейп отворачивается к разделочной доске. Его голос звучит глухо, прерываемый стуком ножа.

– Куда-то собрались?

Гарри в дорожной мантии, а в руке у него саквояж.

– В Хогсмид, а оттуда – до Лондона. Я оставил директрисе письмо, в котором все объясняю. Без лишних подробностей, – Гарри опускает глаза. Щеки его пылают.

– Вот как, – тянет профессор задумчиво, выкладывая на доске корень ярутки. – Выходит, вы, наконец, признаете, что не способны приготовить высшее зелье?

– Вы знаете, что дело не в этом, – выпячивает подбородок Гарри. Снейп подзывает его взмахом руки.

– Я подготовил базу, которая вызывала у вас столько затруднений. Хотелось бы узнать, на что вы способны.

Гарри глядит на серебряные ножики разной формы, выложенные на широкой тряпице в соответствии с размером. Глядит на узловатые корешки, сваленные грудой на доску. Глядит на котел, в котором булькает серая, чадящая база.

Снейп смотрит на него спокойно и внимательно.

Приходится поставить на пол саквояж, снять тяжелую уличную мантию и закатать рукава рубашки. Гарри берет средний нож, подходит к доске, и Снейп слегка сдвигается, пропуская его, но оставаясь слишком близко. Он следит, как Гарри шинкует корень, а затем, спустя мгновение, Снейп высыпает в ступку жучиные глаза и принимается их толочь. Они работают молча, слажено, и заканчивают к рассвету. Гарри выливает из черпака серебристую, мерцающую жидкость, заворожено глядя в котел. Зелье сверкает, и блики скользят по стенам и потолку лаборатории, по их лицам. Гарри восторженно вздыхает, а Снейп протягивает ему зачарованный безразмерный флакон. Когда Гарри наполняет его, Снейп наводит порядок в лаборатории.

Закончив, они вместе движутся к выходу.

– Минерва будет ворчать, если мы пропустим завтрак, – сообщает Снейп мрачно.

– Я только отнесу вещи… – начинает было Гарри, но Снейп отправляет его пожитки куда-то взмахом палочки – стоит надеяться, в спальню Гарри.

В Большой зал они приходят самыми последними – все другие преподаватели уже завтракают, беседуют, листают Пророк. Гарри и Снейп садятся на свои места в разных концах стола; оба – с покрасневшими от усталости глазами, пропахшие дымом, с пятнами от трав на пальцах. Гарри не успел принять душ, и его волосы неопрятно свисают на лицо.

– Осторожно! – восклицает Роланда Хуч, повернувшись к Гарри. – Ты становишься вылитый Снейп, черт возьми!

Гарри кидает взгляд в сторону профессора, который уже налил себе кофе и зачаровал газету, чтобы парила перед его глазами.

– Приму за комплимент, – тихо, с улыбкой говорит Гарри, и замечает, как Снейп вздергивает уголок губ – коротко и удивленно.

Гарри принимается за еду, и это вкуснейший завтрак, что он пробовал здесь.


End file.
